


Conflicted

by HelenRenee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky is conflicted, Not my AU, RayShippouUchiha, The limitations of wax, skinny steve au, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRenee/pseuds/HelenRenee
Summary: Bucky didn’t know what to do. He knew he had to choose sooner or later but he almost didn’t want to, he didn’t want to leave one of the people who helped him, saved him(and he knew he would leave one, he can barely handle being around a few people he can’t keep doing this-).-- This isn’t my AU, I just borrowed it from Rayshippouuchiha, If you don't know her you should check out her stories, they're the best!





	Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RayShippouUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShippouUchiha/gifts).



> This isn’t my AU, I just borrowed it from Rayshippouuchiha! (More info about the AU: http://rayshippouuchiha.tumblr.com/tagged/Skinny-Steve-AU ) (The base story to this AU: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606808 ) I also do not own anything in the Marvel Universe(except a few posters)!

Bucky didn’t know what to do. He knew he had to choose sooner or later but he almost didn’t want to, he didn’t want to leave one of the people who helped him, _saved him_ (and he knew he would leave one, he can barely handle being around a few people _he can’t keep doing this-_ ).  
Who should he choose? The one who did everything in his power to get Bucky back, to keep him out of Hydra’s hands? Or the one who did his best to help Bucky emotionally and helped Bucky figure out who he was? 

Should he choose Steve-This universe’s Steve, Captain America Steve, Steve Rogers _but not Bucky’s Steve Rogers wait he can’t think like that_ -, who was strong. He fought with everything he had for what he knew was right and he never gave up. He fought so hard to save Bucky, he risked so much but he had hurt too many people in the process, somewhere along the way he started to become more _Captain America_ then _Steve Rogers_. He fought for what he thought was right and whenever someone challenged his beliefs he lashed out, turning against them and taking those loyal to him with. He wasn’t Bucky’s Steve Rogers anymore, no matter how much he tried to be _(But he had to be Bucky owed him that much-)_.

Or should he choose the other Steve-The alternate universe’s Steve, The Steve who never became Captain America, Steve Rogers _Bucky’s Steve Rogers but not because he couldn’t do that to the one who saved him_ \- who wasn’t physically strong but still fought for people, for those who were too scared, too tired, too _broken_ to do it themselves. He took care of stray kittens despite how allergic he was to them, and when he was feeling well enough to go outside he volunteered at a soup kitchen because he knew what it felt like to not get enough food.  
And Bucky wanted to choose him. He wanted to stay with the Steve who cared about him and didn’t try to _fix_ Bucky and make him into someone he wasn’t.  
And maybe Bucky could. Maybe he could choose something for himself just this once.


End file.
